A Jedi's Quest One : Krayn's Rein
by Jedigrl330
Summary: The first Jedi Quest story line with a new character and a new focus. When Siri Tachi finds out one of Krayn's slaves was once a Jedi apprentice what will she do? Can she save this girl, complete her mission, and keep herself from falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

A Jedi's Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars…if I did Siri would be alive and well and having Obi's babies, But oh well, I guess this has to do.

Warnings: It's graphic and is rated M for a reason. Femslash later on and in depth looks at rape and slavery.

A/N- I know I said a new chapter of Unnaturally Strong would be up before this but this is much shorter and so was written and typed much faster. I do hope you all enjoy it and US will still be up before Halloween, promise!

Prologue: A broken childhood

At twenty-two years old Siri Tachi was terrified. She had been knighted only three days before and now she was on her first mission. It was undercover and most of the Jedi Order had to believe she had betrayed them. That hurt more than anything. The blonde haired, blue-eyed woman was exceptionally loyal. Now she had to leave all she loved behind to protect the galaxy. "That is the life of a Jedi. And you are going to be a great Jedi. Know that the Force is with you." Adi Gallia, Siri's Master, had said before Siri had left.

Black leather clung to Siri's body and shoulder and chest pads made her look larger. The fierce look was necessary for her mission. Calming her raging nerves, Siri pressed the access button to the ships cargo bay. This was where she was supposed to meet her new mission, the slave raider/trader Krayn. Sure enough, the huge humanoid sat waiting in the bay. Behind him stood a large wookiee the young Jedi knew to be Rashtah. Nest to Krayn there was a slave with a collar around her young neck. "Ah, Zora you call yourself?" Krayn asked.

Pulling her mind away from the child attached to the raider by a chain leash, Siri nodded. "Yes. I am Zora." She spoke with a confidence she did not feel.

"She is a Jedi." The scantily clad girl said in a monotone.

All eyes jumped to the black haired beauty. Fear wiggled in Siri's stomach, how did this girl know her? Instead of giving up on her mission, the Knight changed tactics. "I am no longer. The child speaks lies. I left the Jedi. They are boring, they are scum." Siri spat.

A wave of Force power washed over Siri. It was barely controlled but powerful. Against her will, Siri's shock whispered through to the Force. Only the blond saw tears build in clear teal eyes. The Exchange took less than a second. "Hmm, I don't know if I can trust a former Jedi but your training could be useful. Not the Force of course, but as I understand Jedi are all physically conditioned all their pathetic lives." Krayn was saying.

Siri nodded. Again the child spoke. "She is lying! Her name is AHH!!"

The girl screamed when Krayn casually touched her with an electro-jabber. "Have you honestly not learned to keep your mouth closed V?" Krayn's voice dripped with venom.

V. The name struck a cord in Siri. Valitra Ectrater, seven years old, used in alternative mission, died, given full Jedi honors. The funeral rushed back to Siri. Memories of a powerful black haired, teal-eyed girl came rushing back. At seven Valitra had been training in an advanced class; one Siri had put a demonstration on for almost four years ago. This couldn't be that bright, vivid child. But it was.

"You have the job Zora, but I won't forget what you were." Siri knew a threat when she heard one and nodded obediently.

Krayn rose, pulling the short chain leash taunt; he dragged V toward the stairs that led to the main level of the ship. "Help Zora to her quarters. I will be in mine but do not disturb me." He said over his large shoulder to Rashtah.

Hearing the tiny moan in V's throat was what made Siri understand V was not just a bauble like the rest of the trophies hanging on Krayn's belt, she was a sex slave. Horror laced through Siri's chest. She had to talk to the girl.

Three days later, the young Jedi found her chance. Siri was patrolling the slave bay when the door creaked open. Her strong hand dropped to her blaster but it was only V slipping in. In less than a second, slaves gathered around the girl. Over the roar of multiple conversations Siri could pick out certain. "How are you child?" "Ready to go down?" "Let her breath!"

Then V laughed. Everyone quieted; the girl had a presence around the long-term slaves. They loved and respected her. "I'm fine, ready for a good fight though." V's voice was lighter than Siri had heard it in the past days.

It soon became obvious that there was a friendly competition that took place once a week. The slaves spared each other for fun but there was no profit. No one had anything to give. And apparently, V was the best fighter. Using the fact that Krayn fed her well and the Force, the child always had the advantage. Still, the skill impressed Siri. For not having training in four years V was fast and powerful. She was still a Jedi.

After the fights, V perched off to the side watching the other slaves. Siri strolled over and sat nest to the slender eleven year old. Valitra Ectrater, Siri paused when the girl tensed, "What…how…I'm sorry."

For a few minutes there was just the milling about of many people. Then an explosion, it started as a low growl, "Sorry? For what Tachi? Stealing my childhood? How about my virginity? Maybe my future as a Jedi?" then it began to grow, "I was seven kriffing years old! I stayed strong, waiting for a rescue that never came! I still kriffing practice what I learned before the Jedi abandoned me!"

When V jumped to her feet Siri cracked the butt of her blaster over the girl's head. Sighing, she picked up the unconscious child and carried her out. Fortunately, Siri's shift had ended ten standard minutes before.

Two hours later, V woke up in the unknown quarters. Siri was cradling her head in a bent position. "No more out bursts." She said without looking up.

Anger threatened to boil over in V but she kept her tongue. She remembered Siri Tachi and Siri would never leave the Jedi so V waited for an explanation. "I'm on an undercover mission to gather information on Krayn. He's been raiding more frequently and we suspect something happening with Nar Shaada. I've talked to the Council and they want to get you out without jeopardizing my mission." Siri left her words hanging in the air.

V took a few moments before she answered. "No, I'm not a Jedi Trainee, or a Padawan, or anything. That's not my life anymore. But I will help you. Krayn is involved with the Nar Shaadan government and he has more power than you know."


	2. Two years later

Authors Note: Sorry that this took so long but with the Holidays it was hectic to write. There's also been some family stuff going on so chapters may be scare for awhile, but I am still writing. Thank you all for reading, enjoy!

Disclaimer: George Lucas rules in this sand box, I'm just playing for a while.

Chapter One: Two years later

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. V hated the motion, the pain, and the humiliation. She had quickly learned to block most of it out but the pain still leaked through. A shudder from Krayn and it was over for the time being. "You're a very beautiful girl, V but now it's time to get dressed and see what's going on." Krayn whispered to the tiny and tense thirteen year old beneath him.

Resigned to her fate, V obediently rolled out of the luxurious sleep couch. She was naked but didn't show her discomfort in front of her master. The only thing that was allowed to be on her while she was in the bed was her collar. V hated the collar more than anything, it's power over her was obvious and great. The strong leather band hadn't left her neck in almost six years. Underneath the dark material, V knew her neck was pink and raw. Pushing the collar from her mind, V pulled on a pair of tiny black shorts and a matching black bra. That was all that composed her outfit. Being a sex slave you got used to wearing very little, or so V assumed as that was her case.

Once finished dressing, V ran a brush through her shoulder length black hair. It was longer than she had ever worn it but Krayn had threatened to anally rape her if she cut it off again. As punishments went, V considered this the worst. She hated sex but anal was especially cruel in her mind.

Tipping her head to the side, the teen allowed Krayn to fasten the chain that he used as her leash. The same heavy chain had been fastened to V the first day Krayn had seen her. V was able to walk near her master's side but could not wander father than three feet. Krayn picked up his vibro-blade in his free hand and moved toward the door. "You preformed well today. You may visit your slave friends in the evening." Krayn's voice was hard as he spoke but there was no real threat behind it.

Glee filled V's chest. It was doubtful she would go to the slave bay but instead she would go to Siri's quarters. Often times Krayn let everyone off the hook the same night so the two 'former' Jedi took refuge in one another. "Thank you." V kept her voice steady and her eyes down cast.

Above her head, she felt his nod of approval. Krayn had no idea about the friendship his slave and his right hand shared. Over the two years Siri had been with the crew they had become almost like master and apprentice. V told Siri everything she knew about what Krayn did, Siri reported to the Jedi Council, the council told her what else they wanted in her next report and if Siri could not find it, V would. Whenever they could the two meditated and trained together. V had been reluctant but Siri assured her that she would not be forced into anything by the Jedi. V knew it bothered her friend that she was still resistant to the idea of going back to the Order. In her mind it was something she wanted but wouldn't let herself be let down by.

The hissing of Krayn's door brought V out of her thoughts. Lights flashed and sirens blared in the hall. Krayn swore but it was what he deserved for having his room sound proofed. Rashtah ran toward the in the hall even as the lights and noise stopped. "What's going on?" Krayn bellowed.

Rashtah quickly explained that there were two Jedi intruders that came from the Colicoids ship. Captain Anf Dec was going to get an earful when Krayn caught up to him. "Jump to hyper space," the pirate barked into his comm. Unit.

The trio was walked at a brisk pace and V had to jog to keep up. "Zora!" Krayn bellowed once more when he spotted the woman at the far end of the hall.

Siri turned and V got her first glimpse of the boy in her grip. He was about her age but much taller. Sandy colored hair pronounced crystal blue eyes. The padawan braid running from behind his ear to his shoulder jumped out at V. Her eyes found his waist and sure enough there was a lightsaber. This boy was a padawan. V felt herself reach out for Siri in the Force; the response was nervous but reassuring. "Did you catch out intruder?" Krayn asked even as Siri expertly slipped the boy's lightsaber from his belt into the confines of her tunic.

V saw surprise register when the teenage boy realized he was disarmed. In any other situation the look and response in the Force would have been comical but now it just made V tense. If he was so undertrained they would have a hard time keeping his cover. "No, he is just a slave I grabbed for a shield. He wasn't needed. I'm afraid the Jedi have escaped through the exhaust tunnel." Siri's fake sneering voice caught V's attention.

"If they made it," Krayn's dark eyes glowed with malice as he almost laughed at the prospect of Jedi caught in the turbines, "I ordered the jump to hyper space. If they were in the tunnel, they're space dust."

Concern slithered through the Force, not just from the boy but from Siri as well. The ebbing emotion clued V in as to who the Jedi had been. Rashtah laughed and Siri sneered. "That would be a bonus," she agreed.

Seeing even fake cruelty in Siri's bright eye's bothered V. it made her friend unrecognizable to her. "We'll have to block that tunnel. It would be unacceptable for this to happen again. Heads are going to roll about this one."Krayn said.

There was a general agreement before Krayn turned his full attention to the boy. Mistakenly, the boy stared the pirate in the eye. V thought him crazy. To look almost curious while staring at Krayn was a stupid thing to do if you valued your life. "What are you looking at, slave!" Krayn bellowed a second later.

When he yelled, Krayn jerked forward and V stumbled into his back. The backlash was instant as the large man back handed his tiny girl into the wall. There was a blur as the boy jumped forward and Siri twisted his body to the floor. Blue eyes met teal for the first time and V saw the anger in the orbs. Even with blood running from her nose V knew her eyes were clear. For the last two years she had worked to reach the calm that a Jedi padawan should have. Anger leaked through often but it was never so pure as what V saw in those crystal eyes. More than being used it struck fear into her young heart. Then, Siri renched the boy up, breaking the connection. "Show some respect!" she barked.

Krayn picked up the end of V's leash and made her stumble forward. "Admiring my sex toy, boy?" he jeered.

Then V was pulled back and Krayn's calloused hands were on her face, smearing the dripping blood. No answer from the teen just provoked the pirate. He grip increased on V's neck and she struggled. It was hard to control her body when her brain was sending frantic signals to her body, begging for air. "Come on boy, you want to watch me have some fun? She's beautiful, ain't she?" Krayn growled as he began to ravish the struggling child with his hands.

Siri saw the change in V's face. Once Krayn ripped the fabric from her body the girl was gone. Pain stil radiated from the teen but there was no emotion, no fear. It scared the Knight more to see her girl this way than when V screamed and cried. Siri had begun to think of V as hers about three months after the start of her mission. The girl had started to come to Siri for medical attention and then to re-sharpen her skills in the Force. Siri couldn't help but love the brave child.

Breaking into Siri's concentration was the disgust. Anakin Skywalker was looking away from the bloody scene in front of him. The sudden urge to beat him rose in Siri. If it wasn't for this stupid boy and Obi-Wan Kenobi, V wouldn't be in pain right now. Siri felt her anger rising to choke her even as she remained still. She could kill Krayn right now, she didn't need her hidden light saber, she could do it with her bare hands. It would so easy…"Might as well enjoy it while you can, boy," Krayn laughed when Anakin heaved.

Krayn had broken V's spindly wrist again, the crack is what caught the boy so off guard. V held the useless limb protectively to her bare chest. Still, she didn't cry. "Soon you'll be in the spice mines," Siri couldn't quite get the sneer she wanted into her voice.

Blue eyes flashed up to hers. His were dark compared to Siri's light, almost pale, blue orbs. He had heard the weariness and disgust in her voice. Siri could also see the understanding and acceptance just barely covering the fear. "For the rest of your life!" Krayn laughed, not catching the silent interaction.

Anakin moved forward after a sharp jab from the butt of Siri's electro jabber. She was impatient to get back to V. Not that she felt no compassion for the young boy in front of her, his story was familiar. He was being sold into slavery for the second time in his young life; it had to be a horribly desperate feeling. Siri was sure he knew just how hard it was for a slave to escape. He mind wandered to the time she spent in the Learning Circle on Keagan. It wasn't slavery but it was close. Dreams of freedom had colored her sleep, but she had had Obi-Wan and her master on planet. In this case, it was doubtful Anakin's master had any idea where he was. Not that Obi wan would ever give up, that just wasn't his nature.

It only took Siri a few minutes to deliver Anakin to the salve bay and return to her quarters. Krayn had let V go to clean herself up. She was sitting on Siri's sleep couch when the Knight came in. "V, are you alright?" Siri asked, worry clouding her mind when she saw the girl hadn't started to clean up.

V gave a weak nod. She was still naked and bloody. It hurt to move any part of her anatomy. Siri threw off her body pads as she wasn't to the refresher to get a few wet cloths. "Don't worry. We'll have you fixed up in no time Baby." Siri whispered as she sat next to the wounded child.

At the sound of the word 'baby', V felt her muscles uncoil. She couldn't remember when Sir first started calling her that. One time V had asked why the Jedi did it. Siri had given a short but meaningful answer. "I'm respecting your wishes. You don't was to be a Jedi. Valitra was a Jedi. I refuse to think of you as a slave, V is a slave." She had never given a reason for picking Baby, she didn't have to.

V knew she belonged to Siri. Not as a slave or as an apprentice, this companionship was deeper. The cool, soft material made V shiver when it touched her cheek. Siri kept gently washing the blood away from V's face until there was no trace of red. "There you are baby. Anymore blood?"

"No," V knew the vocal answer made Siri feel better.

Siri always feared V going catatonic, no matter how many time the girl told her it wouldn't happen. Carefully, the older girl took V's wrist. "This might hurt." She warned before quickly setting it.

Hissing, V opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them in the first place. In the semi-darkened room it was hard to tell Siri still had on the elaborate make-up she used to look tough. It only took the woman a few moments to bandage the wound, practice makes speed. "That boy was a padawan." It's not a question and Siri freezes in her first-aid.

"Yes, he is"

"His Master is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes, how…?"

"They way you felt. He'll be back."

"Probably"

"That makes you happy."

Blush. "Um…"

"I'm not a Jedi; I could care less who you want to fuck."

"V!"

"Well, it's true." The teen finished with a dead stare into familiar crystal eyes.

With a noise that sounded more like a growl than anything, Siri broke away from V's earnest eyes. "I am a Jedi and you should watch your language." She mumbled lamely.

A giggled split the air. V couldn't help it. Siri had admitted her love for Obi-Wan about a year after the two women met. Slipping into a robe she left in Siri's quarters, the teen sat back down. "Don't you think I'm entitled to a curse or two?" they had fallen into play mode, something they both could handle.

Grinning, Siri gave an exaggerated eye roll. It took some effort to push Obi-Wan away from her thoughts. Eve with the thoughts purged from her conscious mind her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. Anyone with eyes could see she still loved him.

The night was too short. As Siri's and V's spent together always were. They had rested and talked. Siri had decided they needed a 'girl's night', something she knew other padawan girls had down when young. Deep down, she knew she was trying to make up for Valitra's lost years. And, not so deep, she prayed the girl would come back to the Temple. Not to go to classes but to become Siri's apprentice. For some reason, Siri felt Anakin's arrival would put that wish in motion.


	3. Valitra's Point

AN: It's been awhile and this story doesn't have very many hits but it's fun so I decided to bring it back up and see what happens. If you read let me know what you think. Oh, and hopefully I can get back into all my stories this summer and finish up some of the old ones before I post anything new.

Chapter Two: Valitra's Point

It had been only six days since V had first laid eyes on Anakin Skywalker. She knew it must feel like a lifetime in the mines. Krayn had taken her down there once and she had returned whenever she could. It mad her appreciate the things she did have.

That morning Krayn had told her she was free to do as she whished. He probably never would've guessed she was down in the spice mines. She'd have to take a shower before Krayn got back to his quarters. Spice couldn't be exposed to light so the slaves that mined it lived in perpetual darkness. Beyond that, V didn't much care about spice or how it was processed. She only cared about the light and how bleek the lack of it made the slaves lives.

Secruity was tight in the mines, to kill any hope of escape. Not that any of the slaves were healthy enough to even think of freedom. The death rate among slaves was sky high, V knew that only too well and they were more preoccupied with breathing the next day than with if they would ever see daylight again. Still, V had a way of making friends with the doomed slaves. It made her hate Krayn even more. Everything on Nar Shadda was controlled by Krayn, it made V sick. It all ran so smoothly, greed did not make her master sloppy.

V had been going up and down rows of workers looking for the blonde boy but wasn't having any luck. Plus, she had to stop every five seconds to say hi to someone. It surprised V how much her presense seemed to brighten the slaves faces. Siri had once told her it was because of her infectious strenght. V was sticking to the thought that the males liked the free show and the females saw her as something they could be.

Down the tunnel from where V was slipping a younger girl a piece of fruit, a stack of spice and durasteel bins cluttered to the floor. A guard droid immediately wheeled about, "Violation! Violation!," it screamed.

Rolling her bright eyes, V trotted forward. "No one is around. Go back to your stupid head count," she barked to the droid as it bounced its light around, looking for someone to blame.

"Authorization code, please," it sounded more polite, if that was possible.

"K19-19-12-1-22-2," V rang out, avoiding thinking about what the letters meant (1).

Slaves looked up around her and V caught sight of Mazie. The twi'lek had been her friend for a long time. "At your command," the droid buzzed out indifferently and went to do what V had ordered.

It was gone after a few moments and V was free to bounce over to Mazie. Mazie hugged her tightly. "This isn't the place for you child. It's cold in the mines, " Mazie whispered in a motherly tone.

"Don't worry about me Mazie. I'm just glad you're okay," it was code for thank-the-gods-you-are-still-here.

The twi'lek pulled back and held V at arms length. "You look thin and he broke your wrist again. I can worry if there's bandages or physical wounds I can seen, remember?" Mazie practically scolded.

Nodding, V agreed. She did remember the deal Mazie had finally settled for. "I'm actually looking for someone Maze. A new boy. He's about my age but about a head and a half taller, strong looking with sandy hair and blue eyes. His name is Anakin," V knew that if anyone would know where her objective for coming down here was it was Mazie.

Light entered Mazie's eyes. Her normally pale blue skin flushed to a darker, healthier shade. "Him? He was the one to save my ass just now. He's like you V, he can do stuff with his mind, " V nodded to confirm Mazie's theory, "He's on gravsled duty" Mazie finally got the real information out.

V smiled and leaned into hug Mazie one more time. As covertly as she could she slipped Mazie a bag of fruit, bread, and honey crystal. "Make sure you eat some of that too, " V whispered in her friend's ear, knowing full well that Mazie wouldn't eat any of it.

The food would go to whoever Mazie thought needed it most. V had almost given up on Mazie but whenever it came down to it she didn't have the heart to walk away without saying anything, just praying the twi'lek would be able to pull through a few more days. Feeling Mazie's bones underneath the skin, V prayed again that her friend would eat even just a bite of the food.

Trotting away, V watched Mazie slip back into the line. Teal eyes scanned for the gravsled but it was useless. V heard the dumb thing long before she ever saw it. Spryly, she jumped out of the way and spun to face the sled. "Anakin!" she called.

Grinding to a stop, the gravsled left deep groves in the floor. Anakin leaped lightly from his drivers perch. "You're that girl, Krayn's slave. How did you get down here?" he asked with just the tiniest hint of jealousy.

"Lets get on the sled and I'll explain. My clearance only gets us so much time, " V said even as she was climbing onto the seat of the gravsled.

The seat on the sled was much smaller than V had realized. She fit on it with room to spare but Anakin probably had a bit of a tight fit. There was an awkward moment but it was silently agreed that V would sit on Anakin's lap. "Sorry the seat's so small," Anakin blushed.

V shrugged, it didn't really bug her. " It's fine. I'm allowed down here, I'm allowed anywhere, Krayn gives me the day off every once in awhile. I have an access code to the control the droids but it's limited to a few seconds of interruption and redirction orders," she explained.

Anakin nodded. He was uncomfortable with a half naked girl on top of him. In every way the girl on top of him was years ahead. Her every move screamed sex though Anakin doubted she realized it. "Why were you looking for me?" he finally settled on asking, trying to keep his mind on anything but the signals his body screamed.

Leaning back into his chest, the bead on V's decorative bra clinked together. "You're a padawan at the Jedi Temple. I wanted to know what it's like now. You know, ask if you know a few people, that kinda things," V said, unsure of how to break the news of her past to the boy.

"You're a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

V waited for a moment. "No, not anymore. It's a long story. We don't have time for it now. Plus, it's over, I'm a slave now. And so are you. I know I'm asking you to go back in time but it's just this once. They don't always send a rescue, be prepared for that Anakin, they don't always come back," V let the anger build into tears that threatened to fall.

It was hard for Anakin to hear those words. Hard for him to know what might happen to him, what had happened to the girl on his lap. "I'm sorry that happened to you but I won't die here, Obi-wan will come back for me...and you. I won't leave you here, I promise. I mostly keep to myself at the Temple but I'll tell you anything I know," Anakin promised.

V grinned widely. Her beautifully high cheek bones almost shimmered in the dull light. "Do you know Barriss Offee? She should be about twelve now..." the excitement in V's voice caused Anakin to chuckle.

"Yes, she's a padawan now to Luminara Unduldi. I think she's doing specific studies to become a Healer," Anakin explained, remembering the younger girl quite clearly.

"Wow, I bet she hasn't changed much then. She was my best friend when we were kids. You have no idea how much trouble we used to get into..." V trailed off with a sigh, lost in the memories of someones life that used to be hers.

The gravsled ground to a halt and bot pre-teens hopped out. V helped Anakin load more spice and they climbed back on. "You don't have to help me you know. This is supposed to be your day off," Anakin pointed out, he couldn't help but feel guilty when the skinny girl helped.

With a laugh, V shook it off. "Don't be silly. We're friends, Anakin, that's how it works."

The words struck the sandy haired boy right at the heart. V was so abused, tortured, but all she wanted to do was be his friend. "Now, you have to tell me about Obi-wan Kenobi..." V said with another infectious grin.

Four hours later, two dirty thirteen year olds parked the gravsled. Anakin felt better than in had in days with V walking nest to him. She showed him that life wasn't all bad, slaves survived, could even thrive if they stuck together. The tiny girl was busy talking and hugging people around her. Suddenly, she jerked to a stop and looked up. Almost immediately, Anakin turned his gaze up as well.

He saw Krayn and Siri before he felt the power in the Force. V rushed back to the now confused boy. Before she reached him she started pointing frantically skyward and mouthing for him to look. Anakin obeyed and saw Captain Anf Dec. Shock ran through his body, they had been betrayed. Krayn had attacked the Colicoids ship, why would the Captain be talking to him. "Why?" Anakin asked.

Scared teal eyes met blue. "Somethings going to happen. Soon." Vlaitra's voice was terrified but Anakin didn't think it was because of the Captain talking to her Master a hundred feet above them.

There was another surge in the Force. Anakin couldn't understand it but V obviously did as she grabbed him by the front of the tunic and bee-lined for a more covered path. "I can't go to the slave quarters Anakin. You have to be strong now, don't let your anger beat you. Me and you, we're special. We're Jedi who know what it's like to be slaves, to look death in the face and have no way to get away. It can help you or destroy you. Pick one now, before it's too late," V had a far away look in her eyes, as if she couldn't really see Anakin not two feet from her.

Shocked once more, Anakin gaped for a moment. Then V blinked a few times, light returning to her eyes. "What just happened?" Anakin knew his voice sounded offended but he couldn't help it.

With an equally shocked look V shook her head. A surge in the Force caught both their attention. "I have to go. See you soon," V sealed the promise with a hard hug before scampering to the lift tube.

Unable to move, Anakin watched his friend reappear behind Krayn. From a distance her skin looked almost black. Another jolt of guilt hit Anakin but he watched as V easily scurried away without being seen. Moments after the skinny girl had disappeared Mazie tapped the boy on the shoulder. "You better get moving, droids are coming," she said with a nod back down the corridor.

Quietly, Anakin fell in step with the twi'lek. "Thank you for earlier," Mazie broke the silence, "I wasn't very nice to you at the beginning."

"No problem. It's what a decent person should do," Anakin replied, still slightly in shock.

Mazie was silent a moment. "I spoke harshly. I apologize. The fact you were assigned gravsled duty got me mad," off Anakin's questioning look she continued, "It's usually reserved for favorites or informants. You must have someone protecting you."

"But I don't," Anakin protested.

The only one who would protect him would be V but that seemed unlikely. She knew how far a Jedi could be pushed. If V had any saw in who was assigned to what she would put the weakest on gravsled. Siri was the only other person he should had even stood out to. Suddenly Anakin knew Siri was protected. There was a lot more going on here than he knew.

Beside him, Mazie was telling him about her daughter. Berri had also been favored for no reason and worked in the kitchen. "Do you have any friends besides V?" Anakin asked, grasping at anything to form a plan.

"I used to make friends. They all die. V's time is closer than you think. She's getting too old for Krayn. Don't get attached to her. He doesn't just put them in the mine when he's done with them, he likes to make them suffer. The last girl he had, whoosh, years ago, was found cut open from her pubic region. She was still alive," Mazie warned with tears in her eyes as she turned to her own sleep mat.

Anger bubbled in the young padawan as he collapsed on his own 'bed'. Above him there was a crack in the roof and, though there were none, he pretended to see the stars. He bet V missed freedom. She had waited and waited for a rescue. At least he had never waited as a child, it was sealed from the time he was born. Like now, it hurt more to be here than it did before. Laying there in the damp cold Anakin made a promise. If it was the last thing he did he would free all of the slaves Krayn had and make sure the raider never hurt anyone again.

After V had scampered off the cat walks she sprinted to Krayn's quarters. From what she had overheard of the catwalks Krayn was almost done. He would expect her to be waiting for him. Hitting the access panel, V slipped inside the room she wished she didn't know so well.

Hurriedly, V tossed off her clothes and stuffed them under the sleep couch. She would have to wash them when her Master wasn't around so he wouldn't see the dirt. V scrubbed her body in the refresher unit until her skin was pink and clean. It wasn't easy to get the grim off but it eventually swirled down the drain.

Just as V was throwing her dry body onto the bed and clipping the ring on her collar to the head board restraint, Krayn came in. "I hoep you had a pleasant day V because we are leaving for a journey tomorrow. Pack for a week. Be ready by mid-day," Krayn said as he casually washed his face, neck, and hands.

"Yes, Master," V replied.

Krayn came back into the main room, "But for tonight, I need to relax..."

V put on a fake smile and nodded. This was her life, this would always be her life, and it had killed what it was going to kill long ago. Sometimes, V imagined it hadn't stolen so much but eventually she always had to come back to it. Deep down, Valitra Ectrater screamed as she was invaded once again.


	4. Hope Contact

Authors Note: Moved this to plain Star Wars instead of Apprentice and hoping to get more veiws/reviews. Let me know what you guys think. I'm already at work on the second "book". Is Valitra interesting to you all or is she a simple closet character who should remain indoors?

Chapter Three: Hope Contact

Obi-wan hadn't felt this nervous since before Qui-gon had died. He wanted to fidget in his disguise but used the Force to calm himself. Slave traders didn't fidget and neither did Jedi. His thoughts were consumed with Anakin, with Siri, with everything but the present moment and the young Knight knew how dangerous his mind set could be. _'Clam down Obi-wan, you're acting like a trainee, a bad one at that. This meeting will take you to Anakin. He is waiting for you, tired but no worse for wear. Siri will protect him. She won't hurt him or let him be hurt, she was too kind.' _His heart jumped to his chest from getting so excited.

Beside the nervous Jedi were the Colicoids who had hired him believing he was Bakleeda, a slave trader. There were three of them talking softly among themselves as they all waited on Krayn. Obi-wan had been instructed no to speak so he didn't comment on the fact that the most powerful party member was usually the last to arrive. Just as the Colicoids started to rustle with impatience the door slid open. Krayn's bulk filled the doorway as he smiled, "My friends."

As soon as Krayn stepped into the room Obi-wan lost all sense of focus. Trailing behind the massive man was a tiny pre-teen girl chained to his belt. It was obvious what she was, dressed so provocatively. Her eyes flicked up from the floor, bright teal set in a pain ashen face. Those eyes looked so familiar, so sharp, so...then a surge in the Force hit Obi-wan hard.

Surprise made Obi-wan stand ram-rod straight but he managed to not turn his head toward the girl. His concealed eyes were pinned to hers and he swore she knew he was looking. Another wave of power, shakily controlled, hit him as the girl tilted her head in an almost playful manner. Obi-wan sent an answering surge to let her know he was a Jedi, like her. The girl's lips twitched and she looked back down. Obi-wan took a second to get over his shock but then refocused on the meeting taking place. "That's because your pirates are still attacking our ships!" Nor fik, the Colicoid leader, said angrily, "Despite your assurances, you attacked our ship without warning while a high ranking officer, Anf Dec, was aboard-"

"A regrettable mistake, " Krayn interrupted and only Obi-wan saw the girl roll her eyes.

Krayn started going on about trust but Obi-wan was too disturbed to listen. Flashes of memory came back to him in tiny pieces that rushed to make an entire picture. An excited trainee, promised padawan status at a tender seven years old. Sharp teal eyes that sparkled with mischief as she waved good-bye to her friends. Then the horrible news of the attack. Two Jedi dead and little Valitra along with them. Full Jedi honors and a memorial holo in the Hall of Honor, the heart racking sobs of another trainee. Obi-wan couldn't believe his eyes, that had been over six years ago. He privately gaped at the girl, only snapping out of it when he saw her bristle.

Krayn and Nor Fik were discussing slaves as if they were nothing. It turned Obi-wan's stomach. Anakin's tortured face assaulted his memories. His padawan was right. Obi-wan didn't understand what it was like to live as a possession.

The Jedi Knight struggled to maintain his calm. A mix of Anakin's face and Valitra's laughter bounced around his head, mocking him. His childhood, his innocence had been protected at the Temple but it could fail. Anakin and Valitra were proof. Powerful beings thrust into a life of dread, all their potential squashed away. Obi-wan wondered how long Valitra had waited for rescue before she knew it wasn't coming. Had anyone tried to protect her as Shimi had tried to protect Anakin? Even as consumed with horror as he was, Obi-wan knew to step forward when he was introduced.

Rage colored Krayn's neck as he agreed to give Obi-wan's full access to Nar Shaadda. His heart lept in excitement. Then he felt dread color the Force . Valitra's chain was pulled tight and Obi-wan knew his presence had just earned the girl pain.

V ached everywhere. Her body burned with each movement. Yet, she was excited. Yes, the Jedi in disguise had caused Krayn to take out his rage on her but V would bet her life it was Obi-wan Kenobi. As soon as Krayn left her chained to his sleep couch, V was picking the lock. Practiced movements made it simple and she was free in a few moments.

Easily deactivating the alarm on Krayn's door the young slave slipped into the hall. She walked confidently past guards and droids, trying not to let her excitement show. V learned long ago that if she acted like she belonged no one questioned her. Being Krayn's personal slave did have it's benefits. V came to Siri's door and entered the access code.

The door slid open to reveal Siri on the sleep couch, fast asleep. "Wake up," V said, letting her excitement color her voice.

Siri's clear blue eyes opened immediately. She sat up and V sat next to her. "When did you get back, Baby? Are you okay?" Siri asked, worry coloring her voice when she saw the bruises.

V brushed the worry aside. "There's another Jedi here, or he will be any minute. He's posing as a slave trader hired by the Colicoids to inspect the factories. I think it's Kenobi," V got out in one breath.

Taken by surprise, Siri just blinked as emotion welled in her chest. She knew Obi-wan would come but she had never figured it would be so soon. The thought of him being so near without being able to go back with him stung. In fact, for the first time in years, Siri wanted to cry over the oaf. V sensed her friend's distress and pushed their bodies together. "Do you think he's here to take down the operation or jet get Anakin?" the teen asked softly.

Siri stood, swiped at her face, and went to get the soothing cream that would ease V's pain. At her cabinet she spoke, "Either way Baby, you have to go with him. From what I've heard you're getting old for Krayn and I think he's beginning to suspect we're friends. I can't always be there to protect you and I can't see you hurt anymore. This is the best chance I have at getting you away from here without compromising my mission. Letting you stay until now was a crime to you -"

"I'm not leaving without you," V cut her off firmly.

Sighing, Siri returned to the sleep couch and began to rub cream on the dark splotches that marred her girls' skin. "My mission isn't over but I'm not negotiating on this. You're leaving with that Jedi, Obi-wan or not. The Council will support you and whatever decision you make until I'm finished here-"

"No. I'm not some obedient little padawan you can boss around. I'm not going to back to the Jedi, you are. You're a Jedi to the core Siri, I never was," V interrupted again, "I lived a slave, I'll die a slave. I will never be anything else and that's okay. You can't save everyone so don't waste the energy on me. I choose this now. Let Krayn kill me knowing that I chose."

Siri stood, fury breaking through her normally cool exterior. "You ARE a Jedi. Whether you realize it or not. You've saved my ass countless times, gotten me clearances I shouldn't have, all while being tortured. Valitra Ectrater is the best, bravest, Jedi I know."

Tears were running down V's face as she shook her head. When Siri stopped talking, the little girl buried her face in the Jedi's stomach. "I'm not!" she wailed, " I hate him! I'm scared! No matter how I try I can't control it like you keep trying to get me to do, I let it consume me!"

V sobbed while Siri held her and comforted her. Their love for one another was a beacon to each in the Force. Finally, V calmed down. "We need to let Anakin know what's going on, "V mumbled, "but I don't know when Krayn will be back."

Siri pulled them both into standing positions. "Go, don't get in more trouble. I'll let Anakin know somehow. I don't have any other appointments or anything," the woman said as she began to pull on her body pads.

Nodding, V turned to disappear out the door. Her pose had purpose and Siri could feel the Force radiating from the girl. For an instant, Siri knew that V would make it, pull through to over come what had happened to her. The Jedi Knight saw her girl in Knight's robes, kneeling before the Council. In the present, V paused at the door way before she slipped away. She turned, her eyes were still puffy from crying but they held a quiet strength Siri had never seen. "I love you, Siri..."

Without a beat, "I love you too, Baby," Siri responded.


	5. Hope Taken

A/N: Hey y'all, there's only a few more chapters in book one. Be on the lookout for it to be finished up within a couple weeks. Then I'll move onto book two. I know you're reading so throw me a bone, kay?

Chapter Four: Hope Taken

V hurried down the maze of halls. The Force was stirring in a crazy and confusing storm. Something was happening and V knew she would be at the middle of it but she wouldn't be alone. For the first time since Siri had joined them V truly felt like a Jedi again. Her grasp on the Force was pure, her mind was clear, and she felt in tune with her fellow Jedi though they weren't next to her.

Rounding the last corner, V felt a dark prickling and it set her nerves on edge. _'You can do this.'_ Instead of hearing Siri's voice whisper assurance she heard her own. She pressed the entrance code and the door 'whooshed' open. Her heart plummeted.

Krayn was sitting,waiting. In his hand was a recording device. It was playing V's voice, "I'm not leaving without you."

Horror filled V's chest and dragged her to her knees. The rest of the conversation played out with the tears running down V's face. When Siri's proclamation of love faded Krayn rose. His massive boots stopped centimeters from V's knees. "You are a very smart girl V but a very stupid slave. Granted, I should've listened to you when we first met, what do you call her, Siri? But honestly, did you think you could help her and get away with it?" he asked.

V remained silent. There was nothing to say, she was dead. She might be able to distract him long enough for Siri to get to Anakin and for them to get out with Obi-wan. "Answer me!" Krayn bellowed and a meaty fist crashed into V's temple.

"No, Master," V answered automatically, vision swimming.

"Now, not only will Siri die but so will Anakin and this Obi-wan Kenobi fellow," Krayn laughed as he kicked V in the stomach.

Pain ignited in V's body and she rolled into the hard floor. _'This is how I'm going to die, a slave, a no one. NO! No more! I will not give him the satisfaction seeing me cray or beg.' _V steeled herself and reached out to the Force. She sent a warning to Siri, letting it flow through every fiber of her being. "And guess what, little V, you will get to watch me kill them before you join them. There is no escape from this life little girl. I own you and only I can end the pain," Krayn growled and buried his boot in V's ribs.

A crunch echoed with V's cry. Panting, V struggled to right her senses. Krayn reached down and pulled her up by her collar. Eye to eye, Krayn glared at her. "You've never owned me, Krayn," V spat blood in his face.

Krayn roared and dropped her. He kicked at her again and again until V didn't flinch. Then he attached the chain to her collar and dragged her down the hall towards the mines.

Siri hated the mines. There were so many souls that had been lost, that would be lost. They looked at her with a mixture of fear, loathing, and hopelessness. She did her best to keep her eyes ahead until she saw Anakin. He was talking to a twi'lek, she handed him something which he slipped in his pocket. The boy looked down trodden and dirty but he was still strong, still relatively healthy.

It was then that Siri felt V's warning and then the girl's pain. It stopped Siri cold for a moment as dread filled her from toes to forehead. Still she had to remain cool, had to get Anakin out of the mines without raising suspicion. When V's pain abruptly ended with a void in the Force, Siri gripped Anakin Skywalker's shoulder, forcing him to stop the sled. "What's in your pocket?" she asked lamely.

Anakin stopped the gravsled but said nothing. His eyes met hers and Siri knew he felt V's distress as well. "Come with me," Siri ordered and dragged him to a tiny alcove, a plan forming in her head.

"You are not allowed to speak with the other slaves unless a few words are needed for work," Siri turned on him, hoping he could feel her purity through the Force.

Through gritted teeth, Anakin answered, "You don't have to repeat the rules to me."

His voice was soft but Siri heard the pain and anger surging in the boy. He obviously didn't know or feel her presence at Nar Shaadda. There was no way she could break cover with so many guards around so she'd have to trust that her plan would work. "Yet you continue to break them. You'll earn a name for yourself and notice is never good here. Blend in, keep your head down," she provoked further.

Anakin visibly tensed. "How dare you?" he ground out.

The amount of power behind the words shocked Siri from responding for a second and Anakin opened a vein, "I'm already your prisoner, isn't that enough? Do you need to rub my face in it? Who are you to take me aside and tell me how to do my job? You were a Jedi and you've become one of the lowest of the low. A despicable, uncaring-"

Slow clapping filled Siri's heart with dread. Krayn came out of the shadows with twelve guards but what stopped Siri's heart was V's limp form being dragged. "To be spoken of with suck vehemence, what an honor," Krayn drawled as he looked on and made Siri refocus on the moment.

"I was just reprimanding this slave. He's new and forgot the rules," Siri made a desperate, scrambling attempt to save them both.

Krayn shook his head as if he were disappointed in a naughty child. "No more lies Zora, or should I call you Siri?" he taunted calmly, knowing he had them trapped.

Fat fingers tapped a recording device and V's voice crackled through the air. The conversation Siri and V had shared maybe half and hour ago played, Siri toyed with the idea of attacking Krayn barehanded but then relaxed. Krayn wouldn't kill them when he had a huge meeting with the Colicoids. Anakin looked stunned half to death but, thankfully, said nothing. "Seize them. Take them to the prison wing to await execution," Krayn said with a small motion to the guards.

Anakin tensed as if he might try to attack but relaxed in just a moment, taking his ques from Siri's relaxed and submissive posture. Krayn detached V from his belt and picked the girl up. He tossed her in Siri's general direction and the Jedi barely caught V before she hit the floor. Siri stood tall and Anakin saw the fire in her eyes. She hated Krayn. There was no way that the woman was working for the pirate.

Holding V tight to her chest Siri squared her shoulders and let the guards usher them away. Anakin didn't dare say a word to the other Jedi as they trudged along. He could feel the fear rolling off the woman, the concern was just barely concealed in her ice blue eyes. V's body remained lifeless and limp. Her fingers dangled sickeningly, three were twisted in disgusting angles. No matter how Anakin tried to get V's attention through the Force, the girl didn't respond.

Finally, the cell door closed behind them and Siri let out a single sob as she went to work on the girl. Fingers buried in V's neck she felt a pluse. Putting her check to V's face, Siri could feel the faint breahting. She sat back on her haunches, "She'll be okay."

Anakin laughed drily. "I blew your cover, if I had just gone with you we-"

"It wasn't your fault. He would've found out anyway," Siri shrugged as she began to roughly set V's broken bones.

The snapping and popping was hard to listen to but Anakin kept his stomach. "We're going to die."

Siri looked up in surprise. "No, we just need to think. You can't give up so easily Anakin," Siri said softly.

"Yeah, we're all still here, right?" V's voice was soft and shaky but she tried to pull off a smile.

And suddenly Anakin knew it would all work out. They were too strong together, nothing bad could happen, right?


End file.
